The Secret
by Phoenix122333
Summary: When Marc just 'happens' to sneak a peek at the journal of the boy who sits in front of him,well...let it be known that I was never good at conflict. Slight problem,easily fixed. Yaoi,no likey no readey. Rated T.
1. Marc Lets The Secret Out

_**The Secret**__**  
Rated T**_  
_**Yaoi,which means boyxboy. No like,no read.**_

Jason shaded in the last of Lee's hair,sighing in contentment as he gazed upon the completed sketch. Lee,smirking at the 'camera',arm across his chest to put a thumbs up by his head. "He is too cute for his own good.",he muttered,though a little too loudly,and drew the attention of the boy sitting behind him. Now,it could have been any boy in the entire school ,but it just had to be Marc Clark. Jason's mindless muttering had drawn his attention and,with a quick glance at the teacher,Marc peered over Jason's shoulder. 'Why would Jason be drawing my brother?',he wondered,then realized his mistake. Too late. The curiosity had settled in. He 'had' to know what else was in that book! Whistling innocently,Marc gently tapped Jason's right shoulder,then reached around his left side to snatch the journal up. Snickering quietly to himself,he opened to a random page. It was a comic strip,beautifully shaded and colored. In it,Jason was cornered in an alley by the Lizardman.

_ - "Ah,a nice young addition to my lizard army!",he rasped, and advanced on Jason whose eyes widened in fear. Then Lee,in his spy attire,jumped on the Lizardman's back,attached a device to him,and jumped off. A tube appeared out of a nearby dumpster,sucking the Lizardman up and depositing him in a WOOHP jail cell. Jason stared at Lee in awe. "That was amazing! Thank you!",he gasped and ran up to Lee,who merely shook his head with a smile and said,''No thanks necessary. I was just doing my duty.''. Jason looked surprised,then smiled seductively as he said,''Oh,but there must be some way I can show my,'',here he put his arms around Lee's neck,'',appreciation...''. Lee got a flustered look on his face,but didn't pull away. Jason's smile widened before he leaned up and kissed him. The thank you quickly morphed into something more as Lee swiped his tongue across Jason's lips. Jason eagerly complied to his desire._

_ Soon they were exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouths while the world around them faded into hearts and bells. But suddenly,they were back as a shout from Tony jerked them apart. Jason drew back with a sad smile,but not before slipping something into Lee's hand. It was a phone number. "I hope to see you again.",Jason purred,before gently pushing Lee towards the alley's opening. Lee smiled and nodded before running to join his siblings. -_ Marc stared at the scene laid out before him. Jason not only knew about WOOHP,but he also had a crush on his older brother! Shocked,Marc tapped a now-panicking Jason on the shoulder again. He turned to see Marc holding his notebook up silently. Jason's eyes grew wide as his brain began to shut down. 'He...knows...',was his last coherent thought before autopilot took over. He slowly reached out and took his notebook back before facing the front again. His brain could not comprehend this. Marc,the brother of his crush,'knew'.

* * *

All throughout the day,Jason's mind had remained shut down. He could only shuffle to his classes and stare blankly at the board. He didn't even notice when the final bell rang,or the ensuing rush to get home. This did not go unnoticed by Marc. "Hey Lee,that kid's been acting kinda weird ever since first period. Why don't we see what's going on?",Marc suggested innocently. Lee shrugged,and they jogged over to Jason,Lee calling out on the way,"'Hey kid,you okay?". The yell shook Jason from his revere,and he looked up at the slightly taller Lee before saying quickly,"Who,me? Yeah I'm fine,but I'm really late for,uh,laundry day,so gotta go!". He skirted around Lee and made to leave,but Marc said loudly,"I know why he's been acting weird.",and he froze. Glancing at him,Marc continued,"I saw his journal earlier. It seems he has quite a crush on you!". "What?",Lee asked in shock as Jason whirled on Marc. "That was not your secret to tell,Marc Clark!",he shouted furiously.

Marc merely laughed and said,"So what? If I didn't tell him,it would have stayed locked away in that little picture book of yours. I just did you a favor!". His eyes widened in disbelief,and he said scathingly,"Did you? Did you really,Marc? At least if it stayed hidden,I could still pretend I had a chance of winning his affections! But now,Lee probably hates me,and all that blissful ignorance will - mmph!",but he was cut short as Lee grabbed his shoulder,whirled him around,and pressed his lips to Jason's. After he was sure Jason had gotten the message,Lee pulled away,and a dazed Jason said,''That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up.''. Lee laughed as Marc piped up,"For the record,I don't think he hates you.". "No...but it still wasn't your secret...'',Lee said slowly,"And I think he deserves a little revenge.". He turned to face Marc,a cheerful expression on his face,before pulling out his MP-Com.

"Hey Jerry!",he said,eyes never leaving Marc's face,"Guess who _just _volunteered to help test new gadgets? Marc!". Said spy's eyes widened in horror,and he tried to run away from the imminent WOOHPing,but it was no use. Lee waved to him as a nearby locker swung open and pulled him in,closing with barely a sound. "Well,that was fun! Smoothies anyone?",Lee asked,and Tony said excitedly,"Exactly what I was thinking!". Megan shrugged and said,"Sure,I could go for a smoothie.",before Jason spoke up,"Count me in!". The four of them left the school,chatting happily,while Marc's screams rattled off the walls of the lockers. Many loud booms soon followed.


	2. A Question

_**Apparently,months of telling myself to start writing again doesn nothing,but an anonymous review gets me to write this. Eh,I'm not complaining. Hope you like it,you anonymous reviewer you.**_

It was three days after Marc had told Lee about Jason's crush,and something was itching at the back of Marc's mind. Something important. Something he should have remembered,but for the life of him couldn't. He had been trying to remember for the past three days,so he was pretty sure it had something to do with Jason. He hadn't noticed the boy before,and nothing remarkable had happened that day other than him getting together with Lee. _Okay Marc,think. What could it possibly be?,_the young Clark thought to himself,laying on his bed,_Something about the way he acted? ...No,I wouldn't know whether he acted out of the ordinary or not. Something he said? No,I would have recognized something he said the moment he said it if it's as important as I think it is. Something about his relationship with Lee?_. Marc grinned as he felt a spark of recognition. _Yes,okay. Something to do with his relationship with Lee. Let's see...do I have a problem with it? No,I think it's great! Do I feel like Lee isn't spending as much time with us as he used to? No,he always makes time for us,and Jason understands. Something about how it started?_,he asked himself,and once again he felt the spark associated with synapses connecting.

_Yes! Okay,something about how Jason's relationship with Lee started. How did it start? I told Lee about it. Do I feel guilty?_ ,Marc wondered,staying serious for about a second before starting to laugh. His chuckles eventually died down,and he wiped a tear from his eye before continuing his thinking. _Okay,no guilt. Ah...how did I know about Jason's crush? I read that comic strip in his journal. The one about...about..._,Marc's train of thought derailed and crashed into a puppy orphanage before exploding. Then Marc started freaking out. _He knows about WOOHP! Oh God oh God oh Goood! How does he know!? Is he one of those ex-spies out to destroy it? Or is he a current spy? Why wouldn't he tell us if he was still employed?_ Marc then noticed Lee as he walked past the open bedroom door,and jumped up. "Hey Lee!",he called,and the older Clark waited until he caught up to ask,"Yeah Marc?". "You going on a date with Jason? I need to ask him a question.",he said as casually as possible,and Lee nodded and said,"Yeah,sure. Come on.",turning to go. As they neared the front door,Lee asked,"Ah,not that I don't enjoy your company,but I have to ask...will you be going home after this question?". "No Lee,I will be hiding in the bushes stalking you on your date.",Marc said sarcastically,fixing his brother with a deadpan stare. Said brother scratched the back of his neck,laughing sheepishly.

Lee rang the doorbell of Jason's house,glancing again at Marc who,for about the hundreth time,said,"No,I will not tell you the question I'm asking him.". Lee made a sound of disappointment,and then the door opened to reveal Jason. "Hey Lee,I - Oh,Marc! Uh,not that I don't enjoy your company,but uh...whattaya doin' here?",Jason asked him,confused. Mentally snickering at Jason's almost exact repeat of Lee's earlier words,Marc fixed Jason with a piercing stare and asked,quite bluntly,"How do you know about WOOHP?".

To his credit,Jason didn't even bat an eyelash. As Lee gaped at his brother,Jason rolled his eyes and said,"Oh please,I'm not an _idiot._ Anyone with eyes and half a brain could see you and your siblings get sucked into random objects. Lockers,the screens of electronics,posters on walls,vents...". Marc was nodding in understanding by the time he finished,but Lee wasn't satisfied. "Yeah,but how does getting sucked into random things equate to a secret spy organization?",the redhead asked,and at this Jason started blushing. "Well,I may or may not have let my curiosity get the better of me,and I may or may not have...pried off the bottom of the locker you disappeared into and followed you down the tube.",he said,growing more quiet with each word. Lee blinked in surprise and asked,"And Jerry didn't wipe your memory?",and at this Jason smirked. "He tried to. Fun fact: a silver coin under the tongue prevents all memory-related gadgets from working. Something about disrupting the electrical currents...I wasn't really paying attention.",he admitted. Both boys were satisfied with this answer,and Marc's curiosity was sated,so he went home. As Lee and Jason walked down the sidewalk towards the cyber cafe,Jason asked,"Hey Lee? Can I ask you something?",and Lee said,"Sure. What is it?". Jason hugged Lee's arm and,looking up at him,asked in an overly innocent voice,"What's your spy suit made of?". Lee replied,in a somewhat confused voice,"I think it's spandex. Why?". Jason hummed a pleased sound and replied,"I like spandex now. It doesn't leave anything to the imagination. ...I wonder what one would use if one wanted to get spandex off in a hurry...". Lee,meanwhile,was blushing madly.

_**Short,but sweet,with a suggestive ending. What next? A lemon,maybe? Or maybe some fluff. I **_**could**_** write their date...**_


	3. A Dream That Turns Into A Nightmare

_**Right,well. Sorry if some of you wanted to see a lemon,but I didn't want to keep anyone waiting. Lemon will be next chapter. Probably.  
...Actually,to be perfectly honest,I'm not sure I should. Thoughts?**_

Jason smirked and shook his head,letting out a small chuckle. "How many of these did you say you have?",he asked the grinning redhead beside him. "Hundreds. The Internet truly is wonderful.",Lee said with a sigh,and Jason nodded in agreement. Turning to the dark haired teen,Lee asked,"Hey,what do you call chesse that doesn't belong to you?",and Jason thought for a moment before conceding defeat. "I don't know Lee. What _do _you call cheese that doesn't belong to you?",he asked,mildly curious,and Lee stayed silent for a second before blurting out,"Nacho cheese!". Jason closed his eyes and laughed a the sheer corniness of the joke,leaning against Lee and looking up at him as he admitted,"I was wrong. _That _is the cheesiest joke I've ever heard.". Lee chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jason's waist,placing a kiss to forehead and saying,"One of the many reasons you love me,right?". Jason pretended to think for a minute,then said,"Right. Another...",trailing off as he leaned up and captured Lee's lips with his own. He pulled away and continued,"...is that you're the best kisser I've ever met.". Lee smiled and opened his mouth to say something,but at that moment the street exploded.

The dust settled to reveal a tall,thin man clad in dark clothing,holding a gun-like object. With a flourish,he shot the beam at a random girl,and that girl fell asleep where she stood. The man laughed and proclaimed loudly,"With nobody awake to resist me,this city will soon be mine for the taking!",before getting hit in the back of the head by an empty smoothie cup. "In your dreams,weirdo!",Lee called out,and Jason crossed his arms and said,"Nope. _That's _the cheesiest.",with a snicker. The man frowned and shot at Lee,who jumped out of the way easily and said,"You're gonna have to do better than that!". A vein in the man's forehead started throbbing in annoyance,and he started shooting at Lee wildly. Jason hid a smile as Lee stood perfectly still,the storm of blasts all missing him,and called,"The only thing worse than your gimmick is your aim!",then crossed his arms as the man shot at a point a coule feet to Jason's right. "Case in point!",Jason called gleefully.

The man growled,leveling the gun at Jason and taking careful aim. Jason took a step to the right,and the beam shot past him. The man was about to shoot again when Lee's foot crashed into the side of his head. "_Nobody _shoots my boyfriend!",Lee shouts angrily at the man writhing under his boot,and Jason walks over and picks up the man's gun, saying,"Oh,Lee,don't be so hard on him. I _was _kind of asking for it.". Despite these calm words,he still ends up shooting the man with his own weapon. His gentle snores are soon drowned out by the whirling blades of a WOOHP chopper,agents helping the sleeping people wake up as Jerry debriefs Lee.

"Good job spy! Thanks to you,the Sandman will never put anybody to sleep again.",Jerry praises the redhead. "Aw,thanks Jer,but Jason helped too!",Lee admits,slinging an arm around the smiling boy's shoulders. Jerry takes a look at Jason and gasps,jumping away and pointing at him frantically. "It's you!",he cries,and Jason agrees,"Yes,I'm me. Very proud to be too.". Jerry sighs in annoyance and clarifies,"_You're _the one who broke into my office!". The head of every agent in the vicinity turns to stare at an unconcerned Jason. "I believe you're referring to the time I followed the Clarks down that tube in the locker?",he asks,and at Jerry's nod he says,"Yes,a most problematic way to call your agents. You may wish to change to something more streamlined,secretive...convenient. I hear the Center has this whole 'watch alarm' thing going on...". "How did-...? I just-... You did-... I would-...",Jerry stutters,his hands moving hopelessly,before he adopts a deadpan expression. "Give me that gun.",he demands angrily,snatching the gun out of Jason's hands and stomping over to the chopper. "It was his hat,Mr. Jerry! He was Number One!",Jason shouted to him,but Jerry didn't look back,and the chopper took off before Jason could utter another word.

Said boy was currently the target of an amused stare. "Was there method to that madness,or were you just being mad?",Lee asks,and Jason admonishes playfully,"Oh Lee. There's _always _method to my madness.",starting to walk down the sidewalk,looking at the sky with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.. "And the method to that madness _was_?",Lee asks skeptically,and Jason smiles and says casually,"You'll notice he didn't wipe my memory.". Lee trips and falls anime style,legs in the air. Jason opens his eyes and looks at Lee,then smiles,shakes his head,and begins dragging him back to the Clark house.


End file.
